This Is My Idea
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Once upon a time there was a king named Ayame who ruled a large and might kingdom, but he was sad, for he was growing old and held no heir to his throne. Thenhappilya daughter was born a princess and she was given the name Tohru.[KYO&TOHRU][parody]


**Title: **This Is My Idea

**Rating: **T (pg;13)

**Author: **lil kagome

**Date of Creation: **March 17, 2007

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to the lovely person who created this fascinating AMV: This is my idea(of fun): it can be found on youtube.

**Disclaimer: **I claim nothing other but the plot, everything else go ahead and take credit for.

_**In The Beginning…**_

_Age Seven_

Once upon a time there was a king named Ayame who ruled a large and might kingdom, but he was sad, for he was growing old and held no heir to his throne. Then-happily-a daughter was born; a princess and she was given the name Tohru. King's and Queen's came from all around to offer their gifts to the child.

Among them was the widower Shigure and his young son prince Kyo. It was then that Ayame and Shigure happened upon the same Idea; Kyo and Tohru would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter- Akito. Tohru's birth was of little concern to him; for he was preparing to take Ayame's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts.

On the eve oh his assault Ayame attacked him and Akito's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death the enchanter was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you yet Ayame, someday I'll get my power back, and when I do everything you own, everything you love; will be mine." Were his angered words to the king as he was forced out of the kingdom by the King's guards.

Many Feared king Ayame was too kind, but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not so distant summer when Kyo and Tohru would meet.

Momiji chortled as he watched the entrance of the King Ayame and his daughter, calling out a firm "they're here" to the castle Guards and the King Shigure. He fought to blow a call with his trumpet, but found it to be useless. He blew harder causing a small birds nest to go flying over the treetops and into the woods.

The King drove his majestic horse into the courtyard coming to a stop before the King himself. "Dear Shigure, as striking as ever." Ayame said, watching in amusement as a bird's nest fell onto his head.

Momiji ducked beneath the wall of his lookout in fear as Shigure began to speak. "oh… a nest." He laughed in casual humor.

Ayame looked to Kyo in doting attention. "and who might this strapping young lad be?" He said in calm stately regard. "Young prince Kyo no doubt." He said winking to the young boy.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Ayame." Shigure pronounced, bowing before Ayame in a gesture of respect. "and to you young princess." Said Shigure gesturing to Tohru why was being taken from her fathers horse.

Ayame gave his daughter a small push towards Kyo; Shigure pushing his son forward and saying "go on kyo." The boy made no move towards the girl and Shigure looked down to him again. "Dear, go on." He didn't make a move, trying to stay beneath his mothers arm.

"Father." He pleaded up to him, not wanting to go approach the girl.

"Kyo." His father replied sternly, not looking down at the young boy, knowing he'd understand the warning in his voice.

Tohru moved forward, Kyo stumbling before her they stood still for a moment. "Hello princess Tohru I'm very pleased to meet you." He said with a scowl on his, face as the young girl replied.

"Pleased to meet _you _prince Kyo." She curtseyed, her blue dress coming out like a fan of tool and silk.

Kyo ran to his father, only to be met with a disapproving gave. "Uh-uh, uh-uh." His father wagged a finger at him, gesturing for him to go back. Kyo stumbled again over to Tohru, taking her hand in his own, both of them having a look of disgust and disdain on their faces.

Kyo kissed her hand, immediately wiping his arm across his lips and saying "yuck" in a rather strident voice. His thought being '_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_.'

Kyo was complaining to his best friend Hatsuharu about the irony of having a to cater to a girl who neither boxed, hiked, or wrestled.

"Did you ask if she did any of those things?" Asked Hatsuharu, ignoring the look of annoyance coming from the prince, and grabbing a piece of bread from the royal kitchen counter.

"Of course not! Why would I talk to _her_?" Kyo said, his voice raising into complete agony at having to spend a summer with a _girl_.

Hatsuharu rolled his eyes in aggravation as he walked out of the kitchen with Kyo closely in-tow.

Tohru shook her head as she rested against a small chair, looking over at her cousin Kisa.

"He looks _so_ conceited, I bet he doesn't even box or wrestle!" She wined, looking to Kisa who was listening contentedly to her constant rambling.

"Did you ask him if he did?" Kisa asked in curiosity as Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, I'm not talking to _him_, he was to talk to _me_." Kisa tilted her head in confusion, but was forced to move on as Tohru started rambling once again.

"What a total bummer." Kyo cried, as the young girl whined to her father about something or other.

"But father why do we have to stay here _the whole_ summer?" She asked, her arm swinging out in complete and utter turmoil. "Kisa doesn't like it here either!" She turned to point to her friend but thought better of it as she saw her laughing in the company of Kyo's friend.

"You'll just have to live with it Tohru, we'll be here till September." She 'humphed' and walked away, ignoring the grimace from Kyo as she left.

"So happy you could come." Said Kyo as they all sat down for dinner.

"So happy to be here." Answered Tohru in a syrupy tone.

'I wish I could just run away from here.' Were the thoughts on both their minds as they placed fake smile on their faces and began to eat.

"This is not my idea of fun." Tohru bawled as she stood covered in water that Kyo had accidentally poured into a balloon and dropped onto her perfectly managed hair.

"This isn't my idea of fun." Kyo said, Hatsuharu rolling his eyes as the boy pulled his hair and shook his head.

"Ah!" Kyo screamed as Tohru slammed into him, rolling down the stairs together she shrieked as he pinned her.

Tohru kneed him in the side, rolling as he tried to push her off.

Shigure smiled and looked to Ayame. "The children seem to get along quite nicely." He said, smiling to Ayame.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." Ayame said in an overjoyed manner.

"Why Ayame that's my point, precisely." Shigure said, walking through the threshold of another room.

Kyo ran, hiding behind a beam in the courtyard. Just at that moment Tohru came up behind him and poked him with one of the wooden dagger's they'd been fighting with.

"It's such good parenting." Said Ayame at the thought of joining their kingdoms and marrying they're children.

"And politics." Reminded Shigure as he walked alongside Ayame. "So happy we agree." Said Shigure as they headed toward the Guards quarters.

"I think we have a deal." Said Ayame as he shook Shigure's hand.

"Kyo is quite a catch." He said, and they both laughed in altruism.

"This is my idea." Said Ayame in complacency.

"This is _my _Idea." Said Shigure correcting him as they both became silent.

At that point Kyo and Tohru became more hostile and rolling upon the ground once more. The parent's moved quickly to separate the children and laughed as they made to jump at each-other.

_Three Year's Later_

"Good heaven's child don't dawdle, we can't keep Kyo waiting!" Ayame yelled to his daughter's balcony.

"I haven't packed or brush my teeth…" She said in a calm tone then looked at him in sadness. "And father I get _sea sick!" _She crossed her arms and began to retreat to her room.

"They soon will be arriving, is that respect your showing?" Asked Shigure as he looked at Kyo then at the craftily made target of Tohru and the arrows sticking from it.

"If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick!" Said Kyo as he shot another arrow at the portrait.

"One day Kyo will be her intended." Said Ayame as he retreated from the ship, leaving Tohru to come down the ramp on her own with Kisa as Kyo and Hatsuharu flung tomatoes at them, laughing all the time.

"Splendid, splendid." Said Shigure in amusement as the girls scowled down at the boys.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her." Said Kyo to Hatsuharu who was preoccupied with watching Kisa argue with a guard who had called her 'scrawny'.

"Hey fellas' wait up!" Said Tohru as she ran after them, they sprinting in the opposite direction.

"When picking teams I never choose her." Said Kyo, his voice angered as Tohru tried to climb the ladder to the boys' tree house.

"You'd think she'd take the hint and learn to read." Said Hatsuharu as he tacked a sign up that read; 'NO GIRLS'.

"That really isn't fair." Tohru whined, putting her hands on her hips.

"We really couldn't care." Said Kyo and Hatsuharu in unison as they laughed at her scowl.

"Boys!" She screamed in anger and kicked the support beam 'causing it to fall apart.

"Ah!" screamed all of them, but sadly too late.

All three children were covered in bandages and casts and Kisa looked to Hatsuharu in pity as he looked at her with a black eye.

"This is not my idea of fun." Said Kyo as he watched Tohru, Kisa, and Ayame spead off into the woods and back home.

_Long before they met, Kyo and Tohru were destined to be weded. However, anyone could see what on which they didn't disagree, was that the come of every summer-time was dreaded._

_Three Years Later_

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up." Cried Kyo as he sat with Hatsuharu, reading a book on a kingdom of lions, and hero's.

"Oh poor you." Said Hatsuharu in sarcasm.

"She's _always _flirting with the castle guards." Kyo said, watching as she laughed at the head-guards' joke. She looked back to him and winked, then turned to the guard and smiled once again.

"I think you really sort of like her fess up." Said Hatsuharu, elbowing him in the side.

"You're the one who has a crush on Kisa!" He said, causing Kisa to look up at the two boys with a blush upon her fair cheeks.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards!" Said Kyo as they prepared to play another game.

Hatsuharu held up his fingers, showing which cards were in Tohru's hand, ignoring the scandalized look coming from Kisa. He looked at her again and started giving Kyo the wrong information.

"Four sevens and a ten." Kyo said in buoyancy.

"I think I won again." Said Tohru lying down her 'royal flush'. Kyo looked to Hatsuharu who just shrugged and smiled.

"This is my idea of fun." Said Tohru as she lay on her stomach much the same as Kisa on her King sized bed.

"The boys had no idea." She said, laughing as they'd not even thought of the mirror behind Kyo's chair.

"I don't think so." Said Kisa, looking out the window at the beautiful stars.

"This is not my idea of fun!" Said Hatsuharu as he stared at the girl's door, knowing they were most likely talking about them.

"You're not the only one." Said Kyo as he walked past him and into his own room.

The four young teens sat in an open carriage, Tohru waving as the townspeople smiled at them.

_Someday these two will marry, two lands will be united. And with some luck they're marriage will result in lower taxes. _

_Three Years Later_

Ayame sat up late writing a letter to Shigure. '_What if Tohru doesn't go for the merger?_'

Shigure read the letter in haste, writing a swift reply. '_Urge her, urge her!_'

Kyo and Tohru found themselves being forced to gather once again.

_For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September. _

_All their pushing and annoying hints. _

_I've got bruises with their finger prints. _

_I could do much better I am sure._

_He's so immature!_

_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling._

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone._

_She started out as such an ugly duckling._

_And somehow suddenly became a swan._

_So happy to be here._

_Till now I never knew._

_It is you I've been dreaming of._

_This is my idea..._

_What a good idea. _

_Such a charming and romantic notion._

_This is exactly my idea of… love._

Tohru stared at Kyo, not knowing what had happened to make him so handsome. She could hardly breathe as he smiled down at her, knowing that she'd have agreed to the marriage no matter what. She felt herself lean onto her toes, pressing her lips to his as they're watched in excitement.

When they pulled apart Kyo looked into her eyes, then turned to they're parents.

"Arrange the marriage!" He pronounced, holding Tohru's hand in his own.

The castle erupted into a sea of revelry, the jester's jumping with glee and the townspeople laughing and joking at the wonderful couple.

Tohru looked around her, looking to Kyo in confusement. "Wait." She said, and all noise ceased. A chicken fell to the floor from a silver-lined platter, a mustache caught fire as a candle got tipped, and Kyo looked at Tohru confused as to why she would say such a thing.

"What? You're all I ever wanted… your beautiful." He stopped as she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said a warm smile on her face. A curious look crossed her face at that moment. "But what else?" She said, wondering if he knew her at all.

"What else?" Kyo said, backing up to look at her.

"Is beauty all that matter to you?" She asked in altruistic curiosity.

Ayame made a disapproving noise and shook his head at her as if she was doing something horribly wrong.

"Kyo." Said Shigure, causing the man to turn to her. "What else?" Shigure asked, hoping his son was not as thick-skulled as he thought.

"I… uh… what else is there?" Asked Kyo, looking at Tohru in more so an asking manner.

Hiro-a member of the council-gave him a thumbs-down and made a negative noise.

Shigure pulled at his hair, looking at Ayame in hopeless horror.

Tohru shrunk back, a disappointed look on her face, knowing this wasn't what she had wanted.

They gathered on the bridge, a sad aura coming from each of the King's and they're kingdoms lost with thought of just how wrong they must have been.

"We tried Shigure." Said Ayame, his face grim as he sat atop his horse, the carriage moving off down the bridge. "No one can say we didn't try." He said again, nodding to Shigure who was nearly sobbing at the thought of his kingdom not having Tohru for a Queen. "Say good-bye Tohru." He said in a malignant tone, as his daughter passed him upon her horse.

"Good-bye" she whispered in a saddened tone.

"Good-bye?" Said Ayame looking at her expectantly.

"Prince Kyo." She finished, looking back at him for a moment

Shigure elbowed Kyo, gesturing for him to say something.

"Father." Kyo said, just like the day where he had first met Tohru.

"Kyo." He said again looking forward and sternly at Tohru.

"Good-bye Princess" he said between his teeth, sounding much angrier than he had wished to.

She rode off, away from him, as he peered up at her in regret. The second she turned back to look at him, he turned away once again.

They'd nearly disappeared from site when Shigure turned off and retreated to the castle. Saying loud enough for Kyo to hear. "All these years of planning, WASTED!"

Kyo looked up in fear as Tohru disappeared.

Lightning struck just off the far edge of the castle, lighting up the tower. Inside Kyo was playing Chess with Hatsuharu, knocking over the pieces in his anger and looking to his council adviser.

"What else is there?" Hiro cried, scandalized by Kyo's previous behavior. "She says is beauty all that matters; and you say what else is there?!" He was angered, and you could tell by the way he presented himself. His back was straight, his shoulders hunched, his eyes reprimanding Kyo as he paced the room.

Hatsuharu lazily moved around the Chess pieces, watching the two argue.

"It was dumb I know." Said Kyo as he looked to Hiro.

"You should write a book; How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less." He spread his arms wide, looking back at Kyo.

Hatsuharu laughed and looked over at Kyo. "Your turn prince Kyo." He said, Kyo coming and moving a pawn one space to the left.

"I didn't know what else to say." Kyo said to Hiro, confused at his own actions as of late.

Hatsuharu knocked over Kyo's queen laughing at the Irony and jibing at him. "You lost a queen Kyo."

"That's twice in one day." Kyo said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Hiro placed his pointer finger to his temple looking at him. "Think Kyo. You must see something other than Tohru's beuty."

Kyo smiled and looked at him in philanthropy. "Of course I do Hiro, she's like… you know, how about… and then… I mean right." Hiro looked at him in complete despondency. "I don't know how to say it." Kyo cried, his arms stretched out wide as he looked at both Hiro's and Hatsuharu's looks of discontentment.

Kyo placed his hand on the chess board, looking up in a moment. "I'll prove it to her." He said, his voice rising as he straightened his back. "I'll prove my love, checkmate!" He decided to leave and won his board game in that moment. Hatsuharu looked confusedly down at the board.

Akito plodded through the dark woods, his dark cloak spreading out behind him in a threat of wrongdoing and anger.

Tohru's Carriage came rolling up the rode towards the very man.

"Today's the day." He said and looked toward the Carriage in enmity.

_**END PART ONE**_


End file.
